


Study Date

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m about to fall asleep," Kyungsoo mumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

It’s quiet in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, where he and Jongin have spent the last three hours doing homework together on top of Kyungsoo’s bed. When Jongin looks at the clock, it reads 10pm. Maybe he should have gotten here earlier, he thinks as he glances at the older boy.

"I’m about to fall asleep," Kyungsoo mumbles.

"That’s okay, hyung. I’ll wake you up when I’m leaving," Jongin replies quietly. He knows that Kyungsoo has had a lot on his plate recently, and it seems to be wearing him out. Jongin lets his friend sleep while he continues with his math homework.

When the letters and numbers start to move in front of his eyes, Jongin realizes that it’s almost midnight and that he has been here much longer than he’d planned to. Rubbing his eyes, he looks back at his sleeping friend, intending to wake him up and tell him he’s going home.

Then he sees how peaceful Kyungsoo looks, his plump lips slightly curved up like he’s having a pleasant dream, and wonders…

Kyungsoo stirs with a soft noise from his throat, and Jongin notices that he’s already placed his hand on the older boy’s knee, ready to nudge him awake. As Kyungsoo’s eyes slide open, gazing at him, Jongin also realizes that he has been staring.

"Did I sleep for long?"

"A little over an hour," Jongin replies, and swallows. "Hyung?"

Kyungsoo blinks at him, obviously not quite awake. “Yes?”

"Can I…can I kiss you?" he asks softly.

Kyungsoo’s lips part slightly, his eyes widen as he processes the request, and Jongin wonders if they’re both acting in a sleep-deprived stupor because the older boy blinks a few times more before slowly nodding.

He’s definitely dreaming, Jongin thinks as he leans forward and carefully presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s soft ones, but it’s certainly a nice one. Kyungsoo just lies there for a second, letting himself be kissed, but when Jongin starts to pull away, he laces his fingers in the hand that is still on his knee and kisses back.

It’s a small kiss, but it’s enough to have Jongin’s heart beating two times faster. When he pulls back, he stares at his friend in awe, lips parted, realizing how much he likes Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just stares back.

"I should be getting home," Jongin blurts out.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You can sleep here,” he mutters, tightening his hold on the younger’s hand and pulling him close.

That night, Jongin lies curled up next to Kyungsoo, their hands locked together as they sleep peacefully.


End file.
